Quotations
Ever the eloquent speaker and orator, this page is a compilation of Jacob Rees-Mogg quotations of the highest caliber. Media Film & Television * Titanic... the most boring film I've ever watched.Jacob-Rees Moggy Reviews Memes of Himself People Celebrities The Kardashians * I've heard of them, I haven't met. I'm sure they do what they do very well. Politicians Hillary Clinton * If she had of got the presidency it would only be because she was married to Mr. Clinton.MPTV on #Ridge: Jess Phillips and Jacob Rees-Mogg * She was an absolute cape-tailor. And the American people rejected her. God bless them. Nigel Farage * I think Nigel Farage was very important in the Brexit campaign and ensuring that we won. He appeared to a crucial sector of the electorate; mainly Labour voters, and persuaded them to come on board with the leave campaign. George Galloway * George; when he was in the house, was one of the most compelling speakers in the commons. He's a great orator, even if what he has to say is not my political view. Lord Heseltine * Lord Heseltine is a frightful old humbug who divided the Conservative Party more than anyone in our modern history and period of silence on his part would be welcome.Jacob Rees-Mogg MP VS Lisa Nandy On The Queen's Speech 2016 Barack Obama * He was a very unsuccessful American president and his foreign policy was a catastrophe. * Didn't even manage to close Guantanamo Bay which he promised to do. * Made a complete pig's ear of Syria and of the whole Arab Spring. * America lost global leadership in the Middle East and has allowed Putin to take over. Jess Phillips MP * You're part of the liberal elite, and i'm not. I'm very please not to be part of the liberal elite which I think is most disagreeable. David Miliband * Poor Mr. Miliband always looses elections and he doesn't like it. Alex Salmon * I think he is one of the ablest politicians in the country. Donald Trump * The American people have voted for Mr. Trump and he has a democratic mandate, and I respect democratic mandates. * He has a right to be there, but it's in the British national interest that we get on with the United States. * A very large number of women voted for him and therefore he's got the support of the American people. So democratically that's what they did. * I'm not very touchy-feely, I would have been a bit put out if somebody grabbed my hand. I think it elegantly symbolises the special relationship being alive and well. ** Responding to President Trump holding Theresa May's hand] * I don't suppose he'll hold Mrs. Merkel's hand. Unless he's very brave. Other Americans * Americans are more touchy-feely than we are. Americans are much more likely to grab you by the arm and things like that than the British are. Politics & Government Brexit * A bad deal is worse than no deal. * WTO terms would be fine. We will be able to trade with the whole of the rest of the world. We'll set our own tariffs to other countries, we could make the cost of food considerably lower if we took tariffs off the rest of the world. The cost of clothing considerably lower, there are very big savings to have being out... * A lot of what's exported will still be needed because it's part of the integrated manufacturing process. * That's it, that's the key! ** Responding to Theresa May PMQ video "They made their choice, they want to leave the EU." * I trust the people. General * My type of old fashioned fuddy duddy establishment has long since past into history. * Borrowing is delayed taxation Conservatism * I like lots of Tories, I find it quite easy. Individual Issues Protests * What democracy actually looks like is the result they had in November when Trump won. ** Responding to a video of a protester shouting "This is what democracy looks like!" References Category:Books